grandmultiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Antiqui Mundus/Rules
These rules are currently in development and are subject to changes, especially since this thing is pretty new. Some of the rules are almost an exact copy of Altverse' rules. As is the case of any collaboration involving multiple users at a massive scale, rules are necessary. These are the rules of the Antiqui Mundus. A fluid and open project, anyone can join and as it is in its early stage of development, anything can happen. That of course, is not to say that there aren't any rules or guidelines set in place. While Antiqui Mundus' politics and development may be chaotic, the real world process of coordinating such events certainly cannot be the same. These rules are agreed upon by the Antiqui Mundus community and if one is interested in joining, they must agree to obey these rules when participating in Antiqui Mundus. Community decisions are democratic and so, all policy changes to the community as well as the actual development of events are dealt with by all members. Section I: Membership and Activity (Will be put in effect after community development) #Anyone who desires to collaborate with an existing nation of the Antiqui Mundus must join the Antiqui Mundus community and ensure that their nation complies with the Antiqui Mundus history and current structure of the world. If the two's histories are incompatible, the person expressing interest must agree to modify their nation's history where ever, and whenever necessary. #By joining Antiqui Mundus, one agrees to subject their nation to the qualms of Antiqui Mundus including but not limited to: political events, wars, revolutions, trading, diplomacy, crises, and natural disasters. They also agree that their project is jointly "owned" by the community. #Any community-wide accepted events are canonical and therefore, such events apply to all collaborative nations. Any effects of said events be it positive or negative to a specific nation are canonical and binding depending on which nations were involved. #Collaborators agree to resolve any conflicts or disputes regarding events or information together and that failure to comply may result in disciplinary action. #If ever a collaborator leaves and does not participate in Antiqui Mundus for an extended period of time, their Antiqui Mundus nation shall, be given control over to the community or a designated fellow player. That, if the absent player returns to resume control over their country has been absent for an outstanding length in time, all changes made to their country during their absence are canonical and cannot be altered unless otherwise dictated by the community. ##The returning player may appeal to revert or alter any information on their country (including their wiki articles) but is a case-to-case issue. Collaborators of superpower nations and other influential nations can expect less hope in being able to change any undesirable modifications in their nation's decisions, history, or policies while collaborators of smaller nations can expect a higher chance of reverting changes. ##No collaborator who assumes the control of an absentee's nation may alter or change any existing history of that nation unless approved by the community. Section II: Continuity and Canonical Events (Will be put in effect after community development) #All events and history of your nation(s) must be consistent with Antiqui Mundus' and all other participating countries. #Dates and other important events may be subject to the review of the community. The collaborator whose work is in question agrees to rectify any of its information to comply with Antiqui Mundus'. #If major real world events take place in a specific country, and that real world country or area is controlled by someone, the collaborator responsible may have the choice to include or not. If the collaborator agrees to have it included, the event, unless through the expressive rejection of the community consensus, shall become canonical in Antiqui Mundus. Section III: Nations (Will be put in effect after community development) #All nations in the Antiqui Mundus must have wiki articles on the Constructed World Wiki which are heavily encouraged to be well-written, updated and maintained on an active basis, and are reflective and consistent with the world of Antiqui Mundus. #Additional nations are allowed but creating new nations for the purposes of deliberate personal gain (i.e., forming military alliances or political unions) shall be heavily discouraged and only allowed on a case-to-case basis. #The same rules for nations also apply to ethnic groups. Section IV: Realism (Will be put in effect after community development) #HDI (Human Development Index): Because Antiqui Mundus is set in a time period more primitive than the modern standards of HDI, HDI is to be weighed very differently. The standards of Wikipedia will not apply. #*Life Expectancy (LE): In this time, the maximum lifespan of the average human (old-age death only) is 50 years, and the minimum 25 years. Out of 50 years, choose the average lifespan of the members of your nation (only including those who have died of old age). You will have a decimal. #*Illness Survivability Ratio (ISR): The ISR is the average''' ratio of LIVE to DIE for a sick member of your nation. The Illness Survivability Ratio is closely related to the general healthcare effectiveness of your nation, as well as any genetic immunity characteristics of the main ethnic groups among your nation. The average ISR in the world of Antiqui Mundus is between 10%-50%. Convert the percentage to a decimal. #*Academic Level (AL): This is sort of like the average skill level of the people of the nation, when fully mature. AL is a guessed level out of 100, which involves the society's mastery of architecture (10), engineering (20), agriculture (30), healthcare (20), defense/war strategy (10), craftmanship (10). For instance, a nation with the score of 100 would be like the Roman Empire, while a "nation" with a score of 10 would be the Neanderthals. The score will be between 10-100. Divide the score by 100, and you will have a decimal. #*The equation for HDI: #**'''HDI = LE x (2 x ISR) x AL #*As a result you will have a decimal between 0.01 and 1.0 #*Classes: #**Class A: A nation with a Class A society has an HDI of 0.8-1.0. Real historical examples include Roman Empire, Parthian Empire, Chinese Han Dynasty, Kushan Empire #**Class B: A nation with a Class B society has an HDI of 0.6-0.79. Real historical examples include Kingdom of Kush, Goths #**Class C: A nation with a Class C society has an HDI of 0.4-0.59. Real historical examples include Celtics, Germanics, Arabs #**Class D: A nation with a Class D society has an HDI of 0.2-0.39. Real historical examples include Picts, Getae, Xiongnu #**Class E: A nation with a Class E soceity has an HDI of 0.01-0.29. Real historical examples include Bantu, Mauri #GDP (Gross Domestic Product): In the world of Antiqui Mundus, the general economy of Class A, B, and C societies relies on currency in the form of a bronze'' sesterces abbreviated as a unit of '''HS'. This is borrowed from the real historical Roman economy. The Romans supposedly had a GDP of 20 bn HS. #*For all classes, wheat is used to determine GDP. 1 HS = 2 kg of wheat. #*A Class A society has between 5-20bn HS #*A Class B society has between 500mn-5bn HS #*A Class C society has between 5mn-500mn HS #*A Class D & E society has a wheat equivalent below 5mn HS. #Population: Add all available territories you possess within your country's total populations. This is your base total population. Based on your nation's policies towards various issues such as immigration, migration, genocide, birth control, abortion as well as the effects of natural disasters, civil war and war, your population may increase or decrease to a degree. The total civilized population of 180 million people inhabit The Continent. #*Population is also affected by the conditions of the environment; desert inhabitants may reproduce less, while coastal plain inhabitants may produce more. #Geography: The Continent is only within the limits of the alternate version of Westernmost Africa/Ireland, Northernmost Baltics/Kazakhstan/Mongolia/China, Southermost South Africa/Malaysia/Sri Lanka, Easternmost Vietnam/Japan. All lakes, rivers, deserts, mountains, volcanoes, etc. must have real life counterparts. They can be renamed however, and any of reality's unsettled areas can be settled if possible. Section V: Technology (Will be put in effect after community development) *1: The following is always to be practice within reason. Admins may overrule users' use of certain technology/means if they deem it necessary for the good of the game. Subsection 2: Technology *a. Bladed Weaponry + Shields: With metal variants of bronze, iron, and steel, all sorts of bladed weaponry can be constructed: spears, swords, dirks, knives, pikes, rapiers, claymores, scimitars, etc, to arrows and bolts. All sorts of shield types can be made as well. Remember, different weapons have specific uses and tactics that apply to them. The culture, environment, and average army size of a nation must be considered. *b. Ranged Weapons: Ranged weapons such as slings, slingshots, javelins, shortbows, longbows, shieldbows, and crossbows included. *c. Ballistics: Includes Catapults, Ballistas, Mangonels, and Traction Trebuchets. *d. Navy: Ships in this age are propelled by wind and oarsmen. *e. Agriculture: Mills, such for grain, wheat, as well as watermills were invented. Hand tools like Hoes and Mattocks are used for plowing fields, usually by hand, but oxen are sometimes used. *f. Architecture: The use of wood, marble, granite, limestone, sandstone, and mudrock for structure. Chiseling and carving of blocks done by hand tools. Construction done with hands and rope-lifted planks. *g. Land trasportation: Horses, Oxcarts, Chariots *h. Signals: Smoke signals, music *i. Explosives: Basic incendiary sulfuric gunpowder *j. Paper: Mainly scrolls, and some books. *k. Healthcare: Generic herbs. Very poor knowledge of use. *l. Craftmanship: Woodcraft, hand tools, smithing, hide-tanning. Subsection 3: Other *a. These may be used only in a historical real world sense: Your nation cannot do anything more than what is currently known in these para-sciences. One cannot capture a ghost, capture Bigfoot, communicate or align with aliens, etc. You may investigate, research, claim belief or utilize current scientific knowledge and fact on these subjects for your purposes. Remember to keep perspectives on par with Early Anno Domini ideas. **(i) Ghosts/demons/spirits **(ii) Paranormal/Supernatural/witches/shamans **(iii) God, gods/goddesses **(iv) Uncharted creatures/dragons/trolls/goblins **(v) Magic, Miracles Section VI: Taboo Technology/Not Allowed (Will be put in effect after community development) *Anything invented after 100 AD in real life. Subsection 2: Other *a. God/gods/goddesses/Satan/super devils/etc *b. Superheroes, superhumans, X-Men or mutants, super powers, etc *c. Alien invasions, Zombies, Global Disasters *d. Alliances/direct contact/communication/etc. with alien races *e. Fantasy/mystical creatures (elves, dwarfs, fairies, pixies, dragons, etc) *f. Magic/curses/voodoo/black arts/witchcraft *g. Vampires/werewolves/etc. *h. Mind control Section VII: War Rights (Will be put in effect after community development) *1. You may NOT go to war with another user without their permission. User on user wars are not recommended due to infighting and arguments. This includes assassination, kidnapping, espionage and terrorism. **a. While at war you may capture cities and territory but unless agreed to by the nation's owner, you may not keep the territory at the end of the war. When the war ends, the land is returned to the owner. However, the permission to conquer can be given to override this. **b. Do NOT assassinate or kill users' nation's characters such as politicians, celebrities or major officials/characters without permission of the user. During war you may make attempts or commit non-life-threatening attacks on characters but they cannot be killed without permission. **c. You are NOT allowed to exterminate, completely destroy, eradicate, devastate or ruin other player's nations beyond the ability to rebuild without consent. Consent may be withdrawn at any time. This rule extends to blank nations as well. *2. Invading a blank nation allows other players to counterattack in the invaded region; conquering disputes of blank nations are recommended over invading User's nation. So are territorial disputes, fights for trade, leadership, vengeance, etc. You may NOT counterattack without permission in the invading country's already claimed territory (homeland). *3. The following rights of war will be lost as a result of you choosing to engage in any of the above activities: **a. Players may assassinate opponent's government leadership without consent. **b. Players may invade your country without consent. **c. Players may invade, conquer and keep parts of your captured territories without consent. *4. Admin approval is required to invade a blank nation *5. War rights may be revoked by the Admin of FW and with majority player agreement. The following acts in your nation can result in the revocation of your war rights (these are banned because they do major permanent damage to the system): **a. Genocide, Ethnic Cleansing, etc **b. Child Soldiers/Child Body Shields **d. Human Shields in Combat **e. Slavery, Sex Slavery, etc (Enslavement of military personnel and war criminals are justified if permission is given) **f. State-sponsored Mass Rape Engagement Rules *1. You may ONLY control your own nation(s). The use of other users' countries without permission is NOT allowed. This means do NOT make statements, actions or have characters say things or do things that are other user's property. You may only control your own. *2. You may NOT control "blank" nations. Realism Realism in combat is key. The following list MUST be abided by, by all players when engaging in war. *1. You cannot transport your entire national military into a combat zone in a day. This means that it is required to mobilize, transport and land your troops into a combat zone. This is divided into two types of military mobilization and response. **a. Defensive: It shall be required that your ground military be able to respond to an attack on within a time period of 1 hour for every 3 miles from a military post on foot, 1 hour every 30 miles on horseback or chariot, 1 hour for every 10 miles by river, and 1 hour for every 15 miles by sea; this may alter depending on the geographic location of your nation, as well as roads and river systems. Depending on your nation's general military protocols, as written and described in your military or other related articles, you can respond faster or slower to a degree. Civilian drafts may or may not be permitted according to the protocols of your nation. **b. Offensive: It shall be required that your ground military be able to report to a combat zone on within a time period of 1 hour for every 3 miles from a military post on foot, 1 hour every 30 miles on horseback or chariot, 1 hour for every 10 miles by river, and 1 hour for every 15 miles by sea; this may alter depending on the geographic location of your nation. Depending on your nation's general military protocols, as written and described in your military or other related articles, you can respond faster or slower to a degree. Each soldier must consume a pint of water and food equivalent to 3 ounces each day period to maintain consistency. Double for horses, and similar animals, and quadruple for elephants. Water excluded for camels. Foot and calvary forces must make encampment twice in a 16 hour day period, and sleep for 8 hours, in order to maintain consitency. Any deductions in rations and rest will negatively affect the sustainability of your military. Organizing a final army encampment outside the combat zone requires 8 hours. All actions in a battle can be communicated efficiently with music patterns. flags, and other signals. Thus, stealth attacks may be harder to perform. Reinforcements can be called by sending either a horseback messenger (1 hour for every 30 miles, with similar break patterns), or a hawk messenger, (1 hour for every 80 miles, with one 6-hour night-day break interval every 18 hours (day period). **c. Offensive attacks by sea: Sea deployment requires 48 hours of mobilization before deployment. **d. Timed attacks: Night and Day attacks have their pros and cons. Weather play roles too, such as storms, fog, etc. Development requirements Develop your nation outside of actual play. It is recommended that you not only just join to play in the game but to also create and develop a nation completely like many of the other nations on Conworlds Wiki such as the United Islands of Georgeland. If you cannot think of any ideas, look into the categories for other developed nations and take ideas and create your own. Make your nation interesting. Some players decide to make more than one nation. It is a good idea that you first finish designing your first nation before taking on a second one. A complete nation may have as many as 50 pages of information. Some nations have hundreds of pages. It is generally advised that writing individual articles about things or locations that exist in real life that have not generally changed as a result of your nation's rise not be written about. A majority of these types of unnecessary articles are easily copy & pasted from Wikipedia. You should focus your development time on writing important articles about things that don't exist in the real world before adding floods of copy-paste real world data. Terms & phrases *'RP (role play):' A type of gaming genre. You assume the role of something you are not in real life. RPing is a serious form of gaming and not always to be taken lightly. *'IC (in character):' The played and not the player. When you are IC, you are acting on behalf of your leader, a citizen or an organization. This is not you, but someone else in this RP realm. *'OOC (out of character):' The player and not the played. When you are OOC, you are you, behind your computer. *'Metagaming (alternatively, "mixing"):' Using OOC-gained information ICly. Acting based on purely OOC decisions. Taking exclusively OOC decisions for your conworld with no IC base to support it. *'Powergaming:' Doing completely unrealistic things which are unfair to other players. *'IRL (in real life):' Refers to the real world we live in. *'POD (point of divergence):' Refers to the point in which the real world line of history is altered as part of the game's version of history. Many nations formed before the 2000s have specified points of divergence to explain their nations' development. *'To A Degree': Any alterations outside of what is normal that is left up to the administrators to review and agree or disagree with to ensure fairness. Category:Rules Category:Antiqui Mundus